User blog:Panchamp98/EPIC RAP BATTLES OF PANCHAMPIONS! Prof. Oak VS Charles Darwin
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF PANCHAMPIONS! PROFESSOR SAMUEL OAK VS CHARLES DARWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN BEGIN! Oak: A wild Darwin appeared, I’m on a rage, you ruined my vacation, without an old, bald freak, you ought to be sent to damnation, evolved from monkeys? You were just hatched from a Muk! you’re a frail old body, I’ll throw underneath the waterfall with Chuck, you’ve studied everything, you even studied barnacles, I choose this Pokemon to tear you apart, Go, Barbaracle, you’re the Descent of a Man, but you still act like a ape, use a rope if you will, but, there is no escape! Darwin: You’re a pedophilic old man with the sense of a Psyduck, your creator stole evolution from me, Tajiri used Pluck, I have a question for you Oak, are you a Boy or a Girl, A shadow of your old self, that’s what you are, I’m still a pearl, you have horrible dialogue grammar, an L instead of an I, Pokemon’s running out of ideas, you have a pokemon bonsai, you’re getting all Red while I’m staying Green, you’re a lower level, freeze you with my Ice Blue raps and make you yellow, you’re the devil Oak: You’re a Mamoswine crap and you belong in the toilet, oh, I mean loo, I don’t even need back up to face you, but… here, It’s a Pikachu, Pikachu: You’re gonna get shocked Darwin, my rapping is my Thunderbolts, like my Pokemon X and Y entry says: “Stores up about 10,000 volts”. you belong to a species of Angina Pectoris, have fun with the attack, switchin’ time around since 2008, you’ll see White and Black, you had ten children and only four of them ended up alive, you hope you better have back-up or you won’t be able to use a revive! Darwin: I Dar-win you fools, I’m the mastermind behind all your games, my studies are in there, just look at the birds, your existence is lame, you brought a Pikachu with you but that won’t be able to stop my flow, face it, I am your Arceus, you imbecile cannot stop my radiant glow, you have a pedo doll and balloon, those are your favorite Pocket Monsters, time to put an end to your ways of moronism, a word from my sponsor God: Professor Samuel Oak, I shall send you straight to Satan’s Pit in hell, today shall be known as when I make you do the right things, I compel, fall to your knees, my child, I will purge you with my holy light, I’ll make you another happy man, it won’t take all my might! Oak: Look whose talkin’, you’re standin’ on a cloud with a circle above you head, Darwin, you brought in god and now both of you are going to go to bed, It’s like your with Peta, “stop killing animals and save them” especially you, god! make the both of you listen to Lavender Town, plug it into your ipods, I got a famous grandson, Darwin, six of yours literally just died, when Anne died, you stopped going to church, why’d you call the big guy? It’s time I ended this battle, once and for all with some help of my friend, It’s not Arceus nor Ash, it’s my first pupil, let’s see how you can defend! Red: Both of you don’t know your Pokemon evolution facts, even if you are God, but Darwin, I’ll burn you with my Charizard and shock you, your theory is a fraud, it would take a miracle for you both, God go hide and Darwin start praying, it’s the end of this battle, I beat you and it was like me saying “………..” WHO WON?! YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF –God: I BANISH YOU TO HELL- PANCHAMPION! Who won? Prof. Oak, Pikachu, and Red Charles Darwin and God Category:Blog posts